


to Darkness, love Death

by brizo



Series: Love like a Greek [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Harry is Erebus, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Power Couple Nico/Harry, they meet in a mcdonalds of all things how romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would just be his luck that the title of Master of Death enabled him to be reborn when the world ended into the next earths Pantheon of gods. It just so happened he was reborn as Erebus, father of Death and the Fates.</p><p>Well at least there is that really cute male he spotted in McDonalds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to Darkness, love Death

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt follow any Mythos at all lol. Well thats what you got AU for right?

Harry Potter better now known as Erebus primordial of Darkness sighed as he looked around where he was standing on the streets of New York City. Dressed in the invisibility cloak that was, to the mortals around him, seen as a highly expensive black business suit, he ran his pale (almost freakishly so) fingers through his inky black hair. He had long ago outgrown the need of glasses and his vibrant green eyes scanned the streets.

Humans really were doomed to repeat themselves weren’t they? The earth, this earth really, was not his original home though it bore a lot of striking similarities to it. But then, he had expected it really. His past earth had been ruled by the Norse and so when months after he had acquired the Deathly Hollows been visited by the Goddess of Death, beautiful even in her disfigurement, he had been in for a shock. At that time the Master of Death was an empty title. It had only given him immortality he wanted nothing to do with and the promise of being born into the next Earths ruling Pantheon.

Harry had not been amused.

And then Ragnarok had happened and Hel was dead along with his Earth and many millennia later he had been welcomed into the world as the Son of Chaos, Erebus.

Harry was still not amused in the slightest.

And so he was born the primordial being of Darkness and Mist, how ironic. The only upside to this was that he gained a family even if he had been forced to marry his sister and sire children with her. His children with Nyx were loved deeply.

He found it hilarious though how he was the father of Thanatos (non-violent deaths god) in this life time though.

And don’t even get him started on being the Fates father…

He snorted to himself as he made his way down the street. He was so bored down in Hades hanging around his mansion since his Wife was rarely there now-a-days. Husband and Wife they may be but they never really shared any love for each other, rather nothing more than sibling love. Their children, not matter what legend was spread about their conception, were all born of the twos thoughts and want for children. So he had never lain with his sister.

And anyway he wasn’t interested in the female form anyway.

Sighing he spotted a McDonalds. Huh so even that highly successful fast food chain was created again. History was really doomed to repeat itself huh? Well, he might as well have some he hadn’t had any in years, he snickered to himself.

Walking into the restaurant he felt the cold air conditioning hit him full blast cooling him instantly of the summer’s harsh rays. Looking around he noticed there wasn’t that many customers at the moment. Grinning he made his way up to the counter noticing there was a teen (maybe 17 or 18) looking intensely at the menu as if he couldn’t come to a decision.

Harry looked at him amused as he took in the others looks. Shaggy Black hair and olive skin tone. Dark eyes narrowed at the board proclaiming meals.

Harry was besotted at once. The boy was like darkness personified (haha) but he really was very attractive and he knew at once he wanted the other.

Finally the other decided on a meal and ordered taking his food once ready and finding a seat. Harry quickly ordered as well and made his way to where the other was eating his food thanking his Father that the other was eating at the restaurant.

Dropping in the seat opposite of the boy he grinned roguishly. “So, what brings a handsome young man here this fine day~?” Harry thanked his lucky stars that despite being older than all the Olympians he still retained his looks frozen at age 19.

The other boy stopped his eating looking up in shock at the male across from him. The others skin was suddenly flushed a deep red.

“My names Harry. How about you?”

The boy narrowed his eyes. “Nico di Angelo…”

Oooh. He had heard that name before whispered in Hades. Hades his self’s son and resident Ghost King. No one had ever told him though that the boy was so damn cute.

“Charmed~”

* * *

 

It would be 6 months later, 5 months after the two had started dating, that Harry would tell the other his true identity and have his boyfriend faint on him. It would be 7 months later that he would introduced to his father (not that he would have to he’d known Hades since forever but still the _look_ on his face when he had been introduced as his son’s boyfriend!). And it would also be 8 months till he was introduced to the whole of camp half-blood and shit hit the fan.

Harry would just laugh uproarishly (perhaps living for so long had gone to his head) before swooping in twirling his boyfriend (who screeched in indignation) and proceeded to kiss the daylights out of him. God he loved his new life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hades would be over protective daddy squad don't fight me on this. He would probably send Cerberus after Harry and Harry would make friends with the dog and Nico would roll his eyes at his boyfriend. 
> 
> Also eventually I think Harry would offer Nico immortality and he would he hesitant at first but take it to stay with Harry and his dad. BD


End file.
